Dawn of the Ed
by Princekamrous
Summary: When a strange sickness interrupts the normal daily cul-de-sac life everything is thrown into a spiral of confusion and danger. What happens when the kids are forced to fight for their lives against a plague of undead and no adults in sight? Lets find out


_This is my first fan fiction and yes I started it out of boredom. The idea for the story, as far as I know, originally comes from a fan fic by pokeman5 called _**ED EDD N EDDY:REIGN OF THE ZOMBIES**_**. **This is really taking no specific path from that story, but I did get the basic zombie theme from it. Oh and of course, I obviously have no affiliation with AKA cartoon or Ed, Edd'n Eddy. So yeah, now that that's out of the way, lets get on with the story. _

_Just a side note: Only have the first chapter up right now, but more is going to be on its way. Its already rated M for what I have planned in the future and this is planned to be a long term story. I just don't know how long yet. I'll probably have a second chapter up either tonight or tomorrow night. _

**Chapter 1:Drivers Ed  
**

It was a casual day in the cul de sac, the Edd's were scamming, Nazz was lounging in her yard soaking up the sun, Rolf was working in his front yard/garden with Abner and speaking of the old country while hearing replies from the pig only he could understand. Kevin rode his bike in and out of street, trying his best to ignore the Ed's and the racket they were creating. Johnny sat with Plank, conversing about… well what ever it was that they did talk about. Finally, and to the thanks of the kids eardrums, Sarah and Jimmy had not been seen all day. So, except for the Ed's racket coming from the lane, it was a relatively quiet normal day.

Inside the lane Eddy was directing Ed and Double D in their latest economic venture; driving school! What could be better than getting your drivers license long before you were sixteen?! Well that was the general idea behind this one anyway, and (as usual) Double D had designed the school, created a course for the cars he had made to be driven on, and even written a simple test, and afterward created a license for each and every kid in the cul de sac. Eddy sat around, sipping lemonade, planning what he would spend all the money from this 'gold mine' on, and admiring the hard work Edd was doing. Meanwhile, Ed was reading his comic about Evil Tim while sipping on his glass of gravy, much to the disgust of the other two Edd's.

"Gentlemen I believe it is finished!" Double D held up a clipboard with random squiggles in places that made it look official.

"Bout time!" Eddy jumped out of lounge chair and observed the course "I think I got an ulcer waiting on you!" He looked back at Ed "Hey Lumpy! Quit sucking on that gravy and get over here!"

Ed jumped up, forgetting his comic and stuffing his gravy in his coat pocket "Coming Eddy!" Upon reaching the two, in a mere matter of seconds, Ed jumped up and down in excitement and anticipation "Can I be a teacher Double D?!"

A look of serious consideration passed Double D's face "Weeeeeellll…"

Eddy smacked Double D before he could say anything else "Are you crazy?! Let Ed _TEACH_?! That's like asking for money! IT AINT HAPPENIN!"

Ed's lower lip began to shake as his eyes grew wide and watery "Bu- bu- bu- but Eddy! I wanna-"

Again, Eddy cut him off "Shut up Ed! You can be a traffic cone."

A huge grin burst out across Ed's face as these words hit him "A TRAFFIC CONE?!" Ed ran out into the driving track and sat down, looking very cone like, his head pointed into the air "I will be the best traffic cone I can be Eddy!"

Double D calked his head at Ed as he resembled a cone "How… how did he…?"

Of course Eddy had to cut Edd off "Who cares!" He raced to the end of the lane with a greedy grin while rubbing his hands together and said "Bring on the suckers."

Double D passed Eddy and put out a sign on the street advertising their driving school:

**Ed Edd'n Eddy's driving skool!**

**For only 50 cents you can drive like the adults!**

**Lisense can be yours today!**

**Just take our exam and prove your skillz on the corse!**

Eddy ran back into the lane and got into the passenger seat of one of the cars "At fifty cents a pop this thing practically sells it self! What kid doesn't dream of driving?!"

"Eddy your voice is grating on my nerves again" Double D stated in an unenthused grumble "My back aches, I've perspired, and I have got dirt under my nails! I hope you're happy!"

"Oh shut up sock head; once you have a jawbreaker in your mouth it won't be so bad."

A loud sound that could only be Ed's voice descended over the two as they were about to go at it "GUYS!" Ed was on his feet, no longer resembling a cone, and standing at the end of the lane "Somebody's comin!"

A grin spread over Eddy's face and he let out a low greedy "Suckers" as he rubbed his hands together, thoughts of cash dancing through his mind.

Double D looked down the lane to see Sarah who was frantically running towards them, much to the Edd's disappointment. She grabbed onto Edd's shit and began to drag him back to the entrance of the lane "Come on Double D quick! Jimmy's sick! He needs you!" Edd could only struggle as he was pulled against his will toward something that could be cured with cough medicine and a good nights rest.

"Ah leave us alone for once Sarah! Give Ed a break; he has to live with you for god sakes! Why he want to see you anymore than he has to?!" He stared at her in contempt, afraid of what she would do to him if he got to close. Eddy may be slow, but he was learning what happened when you pissed her off.

"SHUT YER YAP EDDY! JIIMMYS NOT FEELING GOOD!" Sarah, now enraged, was a bit rougher as she dragged the reluctant Double D away from the scam.

In the least threatening manor possible, Ed stood in the entrance to the lane, blocking his sister "But Sarah we nee-" was all he managed to choke out before he was shoved aside with a rather violent karate chop to the neck.

"Outta the way stupid!" So with Ed being her only block, Sarah dragged Double D up to her room where Jimmy lay looking very ill.

"Oh my…" Was all Double D could think to say for a moment before he went to the boys bedside. "Hmm… definite fever… chills… cold sweat…" He looked down at the bucket next to the bed trying not to peer inside "Vomiting…" Then at the large pile of tissues that had missed the nearby trash bin "Stuffy nose…" He listened for a moment to what sounded like a far away wind tunnel "And heavy difficulty breathing." Double D backed away and began considering the symptoms "Oh dear, he does not look good. No sirree" After muttering several things to himself he turned to look at Sarah "Sarah has he been eating and drinking? When did he get sick?"

Sarah shrugged, unsure of the exact time "He just woke up feeling kind of off, but passed out after we started playing today." She grabbed a rag and mopped the fresh sheen of sweat from his forehead "And no he hasn't eaten anything since last night at dinner as far as I know… How is he Double D?" Sarah looked concerned, motherly, possibly even docile as her best friend in the world laid in a feebler than normal position.

Double D nodded and gave a thoughtful groan "Make sure you get some fluids into him be they water, milk, or some kind of fruit juice. Also give him some medicine, nyquil would probably be best. Try to get him to eat something small at least, even if it's just something like toast. The bread should absorb some of the acids in his stomach and keep him from throwing up as much." He took another look back at Jimmy as he groaned in what looked like a fever induced delusion. His symptoms seemed highly accelerated if they really came on that fast… "Just let him get plenty of rest for now though. Keep him warm combined with some good sleep and possibly some cold medicine and the fever should break in the next couple of days. This may just be a twenty four hour thing as well, who knows." He patted Sarah on the shoulder and headed for the door "Keep an eye on him Sarah; you'll make a fine nurse for him. I'm sure you can make him well better than anyone could."

As Double D left, Sarah blushed and said, albeit a little to late for him to hear "Gosh! Thanks Double D!" Jimmy quickly cut off her moment of adoration as he moaned in delusion and flailed feebly


End file.
